This invention relates generally to an azimuth monitoring system and more particularly to a system for monitoring changes in relative azimuth between widely separated points.
Relatively recent exploration of the earth has revealed that it's surface consists of a plurality of plates which move and shift as the earth expands. This has a direct effect on any azimuth reference system laid out on the earth's surface. Azimuth reference stations are laid out based upon astronomical observations and are used, in one instance, for calibrating inertial guidance systems. As the azmuth reference station shifts, it is necessary to take new observations to insure accuracy throughout the system. It is to be understood of course that movement of the azimuth reference system could be caused by other than plate shifting and earthquakes, as for example, by unusual weather events that might cause large scale earth disturbance.
Since astronomical measurements are time consuming, expensive and require expensive equipment, the most cost effective way to function is to avoid these observations and measurements whenever possible. A manner of achieving this goal is to provide a high quality monitoring system that will provide an indication of when the reference station has moved as well as the amount, type and direction of movements. This will allow one to decide whether or not to perform another astro determination.
Various systems have attempted in the past to provide effective monitoring, but none have been thus far completely successful. When utilizing mechanical devices such as strain gauges, the effects of motion on relative azimuth are not measured. These and other shortcomings found in prior art devices are overcome by the invention presented herein.